The present invention relates to a device for automatically feeding domestic household animals.
It is quite common for members of a household to be absent from their home for an extended period of time, as for example, when a husband and wife both work or a family takes a weekend vacation. Pets, such as dogs and cats, belonging to such a household would normally have to be left alone without attention during the period of absence or placed in a boarding kennel. However, the present invention provides an alternative to these options, by providing a device to automatically dispense food and water to the animal at predetermined intervals.